


And then a hero comes along

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: As a mention only but stil there, Both Kate and Jeniffer are there, EVERYONE IS ALIVE -_-, M/M, So stuff happens :), Stiles husband can't get it up :), Stiles is kinda Charlotte from SATC, and their timelines are not same as in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is back in BH after his marriage failed. <br/>Marriage that lasted only 6 months. <br/>Why , you wonder?<br/>Stiles' husband cant get it up :D</p>
<p>This is my silly "I watch too much Sex and the City and what happened when I saw Stiles as Charlotte"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then a hero comes along

April, 2nd. 

 

“Guess who’s back in town and riding the alimony pony?” Erica slumped in her chair.   
“Hey, did you hear Stiles is back?” Scott rammed straight into the table in his haste to deliver the news.   
“Scott!” the girl glared at him, “I was gonna say the happy news. And now it’s all ruined”   
“Wait, Stilinski is back?” Jackson seemed to take interest in recent development. “Jesus. I hoped when his millionaire boyfriend that that’s’ the last we see of him. Except on Christmas. Even that’s too much of Stilinski for one person to take”   
Lydia smacked him on the back of the head. “Behave. And yes, Stiles is getting a divorce and he’s coming back home. That’s’ the end of it” 

 

“Wait, you knew?” Isaac joined in.   
Lydia sighed. “Yes, I knew. Stiles and Trey have been having some…. Difficulties”   
“And the marriage is over?” Boyd lifted his eyebrows and he looked so much like Derek it was frightening. “They have been married for what? Five? Six months?”   
“Yes, the marriage was short lived, he’s getting a divorce and moving out of the apartment, let it go, change of subject” redhead announced.   
They were silent for a few moments until Scott offered a :”Maybe we could throw him a little Welcome back thing at Derek’s loft?” 

 

Derek glared: “Does Derek get a say in this?”   
“Derek is the recluse millionaire with a loft filled with furniture we bought cause otherwise we would have to sit on the floor” Isaac piped up, putting some salad on his plate. 

“I refunded all of you” the Alpha said with an eye roll.   
“Still, that’s a good idea” Boyd looked over at the man. ‘He must be feeling like crap and this way we can all have a few drinks, watch movies and just distract him for a night”   
Jackson groaned. “Do we have to?” 

 

Derek glared at him. “Stiles is pack. We do what we can” he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Erica followed up and rubbed a soothing hand over his shoulders. “You sure you can do this? I mean, we all know you-“ she trailed off.   
Alpha gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’m a big boy, I’ll live. I made it through him getting married, I’ll live through him getting a divorce”  
“I still think you should have told-“ 

 

“Erica” this time he interrupted her. “Let it go. It’s over and done. I never told him how I feel, he moved on. It doesn’t matter that nothing changed on my side, this is not the time to have this conversation. With you or him” he pointed out and left his beta to shake her head.   
Her Alpha was a good man but he was a constipated idiot and he brought this on himself. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Few drinks turned into few dozen drinks after they all greeted Stiles and gave him warm hugs and even warmer “Welcome back”   
“I am so over men. Men suck” the star of the hour complained.   
“Thanks man, I appreciate that” Boyd patted his shoulder.  
“No, not you, you’re one of the good guys. You all are” he gestured vaguely to the entire room.

 

They were sitting around a wide coffee table, on the floor is Derek may kindly point out, they always sit on the floor even though they filled up his loft with furniture but that’s nor here nor there.   
“Come on, man”, Scott said around a mouthful of chips, “you gotta get back in the game. There’s no unlimited amount of love out there. Everyone knows you only get two great loves in your life”   
This got him a chorus of upset yells from the rest of the pack.   
“Everyone who?” Jackson asked. 

 

“What?” Scott sat up straighter. “I read it in a magazine”  
“And what magazine may this be?” Stiles asked with a smirk. “Convenient theories for you, Monthly?”   
Everyone erupted into laugher as Scott let out an undignified :”Excuse me”   
“Scotty, please” Stiles waved his beer around. ‘It means that last year, while you were still married to Alison you believed you only get one true love. And now that you two have been divorced for almost four months, you get two great loves?” his friend questioned. 

 

“And what is that term anyway? Great love?” Lydia rolled her eyes.   
“It means that it’s love that changes you, that’s hakes you to your very core, after which you are never the same” Scott explained with passion.   
“So let me get this straight. I’m 22 and I’ve been with the same girl for 6 years, who’s also 22.” Boyd eyed him. “Does that mean we are both failing your little magazine rule and are just killing time before something better comes along/” he smiled as Erica leaned over and smacked a loud kiss on her boyfriend lips.   
“Don’t mock me” the boy demanded. 

 

“They’re not mocking you” , their Alpha joined in on the discussion. “But he does prove a point. “I’m 26 and I have had zero great loves. Am I a write off?”   
“What about Kate?” Isaac asked and was promptly pelted by pillows.   
“Kate wasn’t a great love. She was a great mistake. “ Derek made himself more comfortable and somehow ended up with his head closer to Stiles’ thigh.   
“No one told you it’s gonna be this way, huh?” Stiles asked and everyone but Derek clapped after that. The boy actually laughed, realizing he made a Friends reference. “Like…” he looked up at the ceiling. “ Didn’t you think back when you were 16 you’re just gonna meet someone, fall in love and that’s gonna be it?” 

 

There was a silence so he lifted his head to see Erica and Boyd along with Jackson and Lydia staring at him with their eyebrows raised.   
“Oh some on, you guys lucked out.” He waved a hand in their direction. “Look at Scott and Alison. Married fresh out of high school, two years of happiness followed by a fall out and a bitter divorce. You can’t tell me that’s what we expected to see from two of them” 

 

“I can’t believe I’m dating the same girl since I was 16” Jackson pointed out the obvious.   
“I can’t believe I’m dating Jackson” Lydia retaliated.   
“I can’t believe I haven’t been with anyone in years” Derek supplied.   
“I’m lonely” Scott joined in.   
“My husband can’t get it up” Stiles sighed and just like that, full attention of every wolf and human in the room shifted to him. 

 

They shared stunned looks and then it was Erica, OF COURSE IT WAS ERICA, who spoke first. “Your what can’t what now?” 

 

Stiles realized that he actually said those words. It was too late to take it back so he just decided: “Oh the fuck with it

“My husband is impotent. We have never had sex.” He dropped the bomb and seven faces starred at him in shock.   
As usual Erica’s mind was the first to recover. She got up and sat next to Stiles, looking at him as if she saw him for the first time. “Stiles”, her voice was surprisingly gentle, “why did you marry this man if he couldn’t…?  
Stiles groaned. “Since I’m sinking already”, he muttered then a little louder:”I never had sex with him before our wedding night”   
Seven faces got even more horrified. 

 

“You’ve never had sex with Tray before you got married?” Isaac was scandalized. “But you dated for 4 months”   
Derek whipped him with a sharp look. Isaac threw his hands up and bemoaned:” Well someone should open this can of worms. First, he meets this stinking rich dude, marries him after only 4 months and now he tells us they never had sex until the wedding? Or from I can gather, even after the wedding?”  
“Isaac” Derek warned. 

“Hold on” , Jackson took interest and that was never a good thing. “Are you telling me that you NEVER had sex with Tray? “   
“I think we cleared that one, Jacks” Lydia said.   
“No, wait, you married this guy without sleeping with him first?” Jackson powered on. ‘What the hell is wrong with you, Stilinski? You take a car for a test ride before you buy it, you dipshit” 

 

“That’s’ enough, Jackson” Derek used his alpha voice and the boy sat down.   
Suprisongly, Stiles turned a harsh glare not on Jackson but on Scott who actually had the decency to lower his eyes. ‘Well it was someone’s idea that it would be romantic to and I quote, save myself for the wedding day, unquote”   
“What?” this time Derek had to ask. ‘Stiles, you weren’t a virgin when you married Tray. In fact, we all remember in vivid details, cause you shared it”, he narrowed his eyes at the boy, “the sex you had. Very loud sex” his voice took a bitter tone. No , it wasn’t jealousy.   
It was….   
Something else. 

 

“But you are a virgin in this relationship, Stiles”, Stiles mimicked certain someone who still hasn’t looked up. “You can make this special for both of you, Stiles” he continued. “And with Tray not insisting on us doing anything, I figured, look, I found myself a gentleman” he finished in his own voice.   
“I had good intentions” Scott mumbled and Derek actually reached out to smack him at the back of the head. “What have we told you about giving advice?”   
“Wait till someone else is in the room” the beta rolled his eyes.   
“No, no, this is not only on Scott. I should have…” Stiles shook his head, “I should have just fucked him on the first date and get it over with”   
“Wait, so you guys never did anything?”Boyd’s tone wasn’t judgmental just surprised. 

 

“Not for the lack of trying” he gave a tired sigh. “We went to our honey moon in Bermudas and for ten days, nothing. Not a damn twitch in his junk. We tried a few times after that but it was so frustrating we just went back to playing golf. But that’s not the worst part” he said with a manic grin.   
“Oh God, it gets worse?” Isaac chimed in.   
“Oh yes. His parents have a summer house in Connecticut and after the disastrous honeymoon and two months of me getting more and more sexually frustrated, they invited us over. And my husband spent all his free time playing tennis balls and not my won balls and I ended up grinding against the gardener.” 

 

“No!” Scott yelled in horror at the same times six other people shouted a various decibel levels of : ”What?”   
“Yap. I suggested Viagra, he said no cause he’s a heart surgeon and blah blah blah. I suggested seeing a therapist, he said he can’t go cause he’s a respectable surgeon. No matter what I suggested, he said no. The gardener said a very enthusiastic yes” Stiles said then looked up at the ceiling again. “God, he was tall, dark, abs you can carve cheese on and a perfectly trimmed beard” 

 

Erica pointedly looked at Derek and he gave her s warning flash of his red eyes.   
Lydia gave him a look that was half pity half pure essence of “You are single handedly ruining your life”   
Isaac and Scott met his eyes for the briefest of seconds before they averted it. 

 

What was there to say? 

 

Once upon a time, now it seemed like a million years ago, he thought there’s something between him and Stiles.   
He was sure he wasn’t imagining it.   
He made an order, an Alpha order to his betas, to stay out of it.   
He was sure that Stiles felt the same.   
But Stiles was 16. He was just a kid. A kid who saved his pack but still a kid, none the less.   
It seemed so simple back then, his plan. Wait until Stiles is legal, then man up and tell him. Tell him that he’s it. Annoying, loud, snarly Stiles was the one. 

 

Stiles’ 18th birthday party had him locking lips with someone.   
Unfortunately, that someone wasn’t Derek.   
After that Jungle became a place Derek avoided.   
Pretty much the same went for Stiles. The avoidance part, that is. 

 

Stiles kept starring at the ceiling.   
How was this his life?  
Prowling on a gardener only cause from the distance he looked like a spitting image of a certain Sourwolf that he never quite got over? 

 

Once upon a time, now it seemed like a million years ago, he thought there’s something between him and Derek.   
He hoped.   
Oh how he hoped.   
Then his 18th birthday came and ……  
Nothing changed.   
He waited and waited and Derek stayed in the shadows. 

He figured he made a mistake. After all, Derek never showed any interest in any boy. Or a man, he thought bitterly.   
So he ended up kissing some random boy at the party at the Jungle.   
It was a defensive kissing, really. 

 

It was either :”Kiss someone, anyone who will make you feel better about the face that Derek doesn’t want you” or “Cry until your eyes dry out”   
He picked doors number one.   
But he could still remember just how excited he was, how happy, how elated even though the circumstances were less than desirable.   
Stiles closed his eyes and he was back. 

 

All those years ago, before Derek became who he is now, when he was still healing….

 

February, 16th, Senior year 

******They’re trapped in Hale vault, struggling to stay alive as the venom worked through their system. Fanatically struggling to find anything that can help, skimming his eyes over countless shelves, he stumbles upon it.   
In a carved box, hidden away to be preserved from dust and curious eyes, was an album. Just a tiny little thing, not bigger than his palm and not wider than his thumb.   
As he opened it, he couldn’t distinguish if his chest were getting tighter due to the poison eating through him or due to the face smiling at him from those pictures. 

 

The rarest of all, smile on Derek’s face. 

 

It wasn’t just the smile that made him fight for breath, though it was as mesmerizing on it’s own. It was the other person on the picture. Smiling Derek caught in a moment with a person on his back. With a person playfully biting on his neck with a smile on his face.   
Derek giving someone a piggy-back ride and barring his throat.   
Letting someone bite his neck.   
A boy someone. 

 

It was as if the venom took him to an alternate universe. One where Derek was happy, where he trusted people, let people in. More so, it seems their Derek kept a big part of himself-to himself.   
As if working on their own, his fingers flipped the page.   
And there it was, if there was ever any doubt in Stiles’ mind.   
Derek with his face angled away from the camera, his face scrunched , pressing his lips to the same boy that was enjoy a piggy back ride from the grumpiest of wolves on the previous picture. 

 

Stile’s felt like all the air left his lungs on a rush.   
Someone saved these before the fire happened.   
Maybe Talia wanted to save them, among all those herbs with magic powers, among relics thousands of years old. Cause to her that was real treasure.   
Maybe they survived the fire somehow.   
Maybe even Derek put them there, desperately clinging to some old piece of himself. Derek on these pictures was a relic of it’s own. 

 

Picture after picture of that same boy, with Derek. And on the last page, picture so beautiful Stiles had to look away.   
It was just a frame taken by a weird angle, probably by the strange boy. His arm was stretching out, holding the camera, it seems. The only part of him that was in the frame was part of his chest. The most prominent part of it, however, was Derek’s face, resting peacefully on the boy’s peck, while the boys other hand was cradled in Derek’s hair. 

 

It seemed like a dream, that Derek was ever this relaxed, trustful, serene in another person company. Their Derek , Derek that Stiles loved despite his surly everything, was all hard edges and growls. Hidden somewhere under years of torture, of pain, of misery, this Derek hid. 

 

Derek that likes boys.   
Derek that gives them piggy-back rides.  
Derek that sleeps peacefully on their chest, carefree. 

 

He shouldn’t.   
He knew he shouldn’t.   
It was not his to take. To keep.   
But if he leaves it there, if they ever make it out of this vault alive, how will he know that he didn’t dreamt it all?   
That this Derek existed?   
Looking around, making sure no one notices, he slips the picture from it’s place inside the album and tucks it away in his pocket. 

 

If he ever gets out of this damn death trap, he’s gonna tell him.   
He’s gonna tell him that he’s been harboring a crush on him ever since that damn Sourwolf growled “This is private property” at him.   
A crush that escalated to full blown “I can’t lose you” when he held him above the water for two hours.   
“I can’t lose you” that shifted to “I wanna marry you and have you babies” when they almost lost Erica and Boyd and Derek wanted to trade his life for theirs. 

 

At this point, he’s pretty sure everyone knows.   
Everyone but the object of his adoration.   
If they ever leave this place……  
He’s gonna tell him.   
He’s ready to be rejected.   
He can handle it.   
But if there’s a chance, no matter how small, that Derek might not reject him, Stiles knows he can make him happy.   
He knows that two broken pieces can’t make a whole but they can sure as hell try.   
And one day, maybe it will be Stiles’ chest that Derek will sleep on. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Stiles in the present sighed.   
He remembered how determined he was to tell Derek everything.   
He walked into the loft, decided that it doesn’t matter that his 18th birthday was a fiasco.   
He walked in and found…. Her. 

Jennifer.   
They didn’t know it was a spell back then.   
And after that, it didn’t really matter anymore. 

Derek almost lost his entire pack again and it just wasn’t the time.   
College, moving away, meeting Tray….  
And now this….

 

What has his life become? 

 

By his side, Derek was deep in thought, too.   
Funny how even their thought’s matched.   
Derek remembered the vault, the horror he felt. 

Cause in those few moments that matter the most, panicked voice that belonged to werewolf that loved Stiles echoed through the air. Frantic calls of his name were left unheard by Stiles.   
Stiles will never know the look of sheer horror on Derek’s face when the wall finally came down.   
Or how gently he was picked up and carried outside.   
Words whispered in his ear. 

And once again, he admired his own idiocy.   
How easily Jennifer tricked him.   
How much she reminded him of Stiles.   
How everything went downhill faster than he thought possible. 

 

Someone cleared their throat and they both snapped back to reality.   
“So”, Lydia looked over at Derek and smiled, “have we told you that we’re trying to force Derek to go back to college and finish his masters?”   
Stiles threw his head back and laughed out loud as Derek groaned.   
Seeing Stiles laugh, really laugh like he used to, was worth having his pack make fun of him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

September, 20th 

“Mh, no. I don-… You shou-…Yeah” Stiles mumbled in his sleep.   
“Why am I the one saddled with this menace” Derek mock complained as the boy’s head fell to his shoulder and he mumbled more.   
“Cause you love him” Erica yawned.   
Here we go again, both of those oblivious idiots are just gonna keep pretending that they would take a bullet for each other.   
“Thank you for the insight, Erica” Derek gritted. 

“You’re welcome, Boss” she gave him a shit eating grin. “Now’s your chance, while he’s unconscious, have your way with him”   
“That’s’ gross” Boyd snuggled closer to his girlfriend on the tiny seat.   
“Cute, your ears a-mhm” sleeping boy kept mumbling.   
“Awww, he likes your ears, Derek” Kira cooed. Having a kitsune as an addition to his pack was nice. Having an adorable sidekick to Scott was not. “That is so freaking adorable. Scott and she were in front of the pair and both of them lifted their heads to get a better look.   
As if he knew they were looking at him, Stiles shifted in his seat and hid his head deeper into Derek’s neck. “Sml-s s’ good” 

 

“If Stilinski pops a boner, I am jumping out of this plane” Jackson turned to Lydia who just rolled her eyes. “Yes, cause that never happened to you.”  
“Lydia!” he whipped her with s stern look which just made her roll her eyes harder.   
“He’s kinda cute when he sleeps” Isaac chimed in for the first time, tilting his head. “He just never shuts up, does he?”   
“That’s cause Derek smls s’ good” Scott snorted loudly. 

And it was the noise that startled Stiles, making him jump up and yell: “Danger, danger!” before Derek placed a calming hand over his thigh. “Shut up, Stiles, we’re on a plane”   
“WITH SNAKES? Are there motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane?” he scanned the place frantically.   
The rest of the pack gave him a dubious looks, each of them sending a message of “what the hell is wrong with you?” 

 

“There are no snakes, there is no danger, people are giving us weird looks because of you, shut up and go back to sleep” Derek ordered.   
“You always yell at me, why do you always yell at me?” Stiles narrowed his eyes at the Alpha.   
“Cause the alternative is to take you to the back of the plane and force you to join Mile High club” Erica sneered.   
“You say force like Stilinski would fight it” Jackson gave a sneer of his own.   
Stiles just gaped at the people around him.

 

“What are they on about?” he turned his head towards Derek who looked like he may throw up. Or follow on Jackson’s advice of jumping out the window.   
“Well, Stiles, a Mile High club is when boy and a girl or two girls or in your case two boys go to the bathroom of an airplane and scre-“ Erica started but Derek lifted his hand and silenced her. “Next person that opens their mouth will be the bait for pack training, for a month”   
That shut them up.   
“Good” the Alpha said. “We have six more hours to go and I’d like to actually relax before we land and I have to spend next two weeks with drunk teenagers”   
Erica was about to protest but Derek lifted his hand again. “Bait. Month” and she sank back down.   
Stiles made puppy eyes at Derek and the man let out a long suffering sigh.

 

“Fine” he slumped in his seat a bit and offered his shoulder back to the boy. “If you drool on me, you’re joining who ever breaks the silence first as a bait. Got it?”   
Stiles smiled and snuggled closer, nodding along and letting out a content sigh.   
Scott groaned and sat up to look at them. “You two know we can see you, right? You’re snuggling, for the love of God and you want us to pretend there’s nothing going on”   
“Not only will you be bait but you will wear mistletoe bracelets around your wrists to slow you down” Derek said, not opening his eyes from where his head was leaning on Stiles’.   
“I don’t care. If you don’t sort your crap out on this vacation I am finding Peter and joining his pack.” Scott said low enough so only Derek could hear him as Kira pulled him back into his seat. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

December, 25th

 

“Oh, yeah?” Stiles yelled.  
“Yeah” Derek yelled louder.   
“Well guess what, I’m not gonna do anything about it. You’ll just have to get used to the fact that I love you and won’t stop planning our future together no matter how much you complain about it. Because I want only the best for you. ” Stiles screamed.   
“No shit? Well, I love you ,too” Derek practically roared. 

 

Stiles flailed his hands around manically:”THAT’S THE FIRST TIME WE SAID THAT TO EACH OTHER, MORON”   
“I KNOW, ASSHOLE!” Derek bit back.   
“Well, I’m gonna kiss you”   
“Not if I kiss you first” Derek closed the space between them in a blur and crashed his mouth to Stiles’. 

 

He kissed the boy until even his werewolf lungs demanded air.   
“Why were we fighting?” Stiles panted.   
“Um…..” Derek closed his eyes then opened them again. “College”   
“Oh yeah” Stiles huffed a smile before connecting their mouths again. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

March, 21st

“Here, drink up, Sourass”, Stiles slammed Starbucks coffee cup on the table.  
Derek released one of his trademark growls and let his head fall on the desk with a thud. “Remind me again why I let you convince me to go back to college?”   
“Cause knowledge is power, oh the most powerful of all the Alphas” Stiles chimed.  
Whops, there was the trademark glare to go with the trademark growl.   
Younger boy rolled his eyes. “Oh, lighten up, Sourass. It can’t be that bad. Now I can brag I have the sexiest college boyfriend ever. ” he grinned. Derek’s glare may be forever stuck on his face. 

 

“Fine, fine” Stiles complied. “We talked you into it because when we came here to sign Isaac up for his masters half of your teachers recognized you from just one semester you took here 84 years ago. And because you’re super smart and you won’t admit it. So when you finally get your degree I can beat you to death with it” Stiles pumped his fist in the air.   
“Is he still sulking?” Boyd’s voice came from the top floor.   
“I am 28 year old man with homework! I am perfectly entitled to sulk.” He called out loudly . “ I can’t do this” he stared wide eyed at Stiles who almost doubled over with laugher.   
“Okay, let me get this straight. You can handle rogue Alphas, an entire alpha pack, crazy Darach that seduced you and almost stole you away from me, that bitch” he narrowed his eyes at the memory of Jennifer, “you can handle your uncle going homicidal again and again but college is what you can’t do?” 

 

“I have classes at 8 am, EVERY MORNING” Derek glared some more. “I have to present in front of the whole class, Stiles!” he yelled. “I couldn’t even talk to my own betas for like a year!” he slammed the book down on the table.   
Door on their left swung open and angry looking Isaac peaked his head out. “Some of us are trying to study. If I fail this test I may as well get Scott a T-shirt that says ‘I’m with stupid” and the arrow will be pointing at me. And if Scott is the smart one in thispack, we’re doomed”   
“I heard that” Scott’s indignant voice came from somewhere inside the room.  
“Sorry, dude.” Isaac apologized. “Can you please keep it down?”Isaac used full power of his puppy eyes.   
Stiles pointed at Isaac while shaking his head:”See that? That could be used as weapon of mass destruction. Those eyes are dangerous”   
The boy in question just smiled and closed the door.   
“Come on, Derek, is it so bad?” Stiles cradled his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.  
“I’d rather be stabbed again than stand in front of the class and present this damn paper. “ he confessed.   
Stiles shook his head fondly and moved over to sit on Derek’s lap. “How about we make a deal. You hate this thing, don’t you?” 

 

Derek sank his head on Stiles’ shoulder. ‘Yes”   
“But you love me, correct?” he asked again.   
“This better be going somewhere. But yes. I do”   
“And you know I love you, correct again?” the boy leaned in to playfully bite at Derek’s ear.   
The Alpha laughed. “Obviously”   
“Then how about this. You get through that damn presentation and I’l love you like I do in that red thing you like” he whispered.   
“JUST SAY YES, DEREK” Erica ran in the room, book she was holding falling to the floor. 

 

“To all peeping ears, if you don’t stop tuning in to my PERSONAL” he put emphasis on the word, “conversations, I will make you do suicide runs until you actually die from them. Erica, I’ll resurrect you and make you run another round, is that clear?” he gave the girl his sweetest smile. Which was just hella creepy. 

 

“I…” she stammered. “The red thing is hot” she mumbled as she walked out.  
Derek turned his skeptical eyes to Stiles. “How does she know about the red thing?”   
Stiles just patted his head. “Oh, you sweet innocent thing. Who do you think bought me that”   
Derek’s face was priceless. 

 

The presentation went smoothly. Derek was happy, Stiles was horny, red thing was torn in half. Erica gave them new one.   
Which ironically happened on the day Stiles’ divorce was final. 

 

Some things are worth the wait, after all.


End file.
